Hyoukyo Sono Ame
by KouenTaisa
Summary: Roy cursed as he fell to his knees in the rain, his fists hitting the wet ground in anger, pain, and sorrow. A challenge ficcy, slightly AU and minor spoilers.


The Challenge: Archer/Ed (onesided)  
Roy/Ed (implied)  
Angst  
PG13-R  
desk, gun, rain

**The Challenger: **Mind of the Childishly Naive  
**The Challenged: **KouenTaisa (me, of course!)

Author: This stupid thing took long enough to write, over a month. -sighs- But finally it is finished. The title means _Curse The Rain_, so there ya go. Slight spoilers, not really though. AU at the end.

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did._

_**Hyoukyo Sono Ame**_

Roy cursed as he fell to his knees in the rain, his fists hitting the wet ground in anger, pain, and sorrow. He cursed God as he kneeled there, the cold water soaking into his uniform and weighing him down. Yet the weight of the rain would never come close to the heavy weight pressing down upon his heart. In one stupid decision Edward had sealed his fate, in two ways. Roy had loved the amber eyed alchemist with everything he had...but when Edward chose to defy him in that one moment, everything had fallen down around him. He had learned the hard way that holding onto his dearest possession wasn't going to be easy, and if he ever wanted Edward back...he'd have to go through Frank Archer.

---

The metal weapon felt so foreign in his hand of flesh. Amber eyes full of desolation stared down at the gun as their owner flipped it over again and again. The weapon felt heavier than it should have, but then again, didn't all things have a certain emotional weight? Edward silently wondered if ending his life would be for the best. He wasn't one to have suicidal thoughts, but as of late the stress had been a little too much. Roy's outburst about his decision hadn't helped one bit. The bastard Colonel didn't know what he had to go through to get permission from Archer.

The blonde alchemist shuddered at the thought, feeling dirty when the memories swept over him. If Roy ever found out, then Edward knew he would kill himself to keep from having to see the pain in the eyes of the one he loved. His amber eyes became glazed over as he stared at the metal weapon in his hands without a word. He could still feel Archer's hands touching his body, gripping his hair. Another shudder tore through him as he stood up quietly, staring out of the window into the rain filled streets of Lior.

---

Frank Archer smirked to himself as he sat behind his desk. The Colonel's thoughts were on his encounter with a certain blonde alchemist. At first, he had only wanted to take him away from the safety known as Roy Mustang, but in the end he had received a lot more than even he had expected. He'd managed to accomplish two things in just a few minutes. Taking the innocence of Edward Elric and procurring him from Mustang.

_The pleasure of a days work. _he thought to himself with a sadistic smirk. The look upon Mustang's face when he'd walked into his office to see Edward there, talking to Archer. He must've immediately guessed what they were talking about, and what had transpired, for a flame unlike the one he created flared to life in his eyes. Archer would always look back on that memory and laugh, knowing he had something that not even the Flame Alchemist could take back. At that, laughter exploded from Frank Archer.

---

_Edward..._ he thought to himself as he stood in front of a building in Lior. Major Alex Louis Armstrong had provided them with valuable information against Archer. Now, he was going in to make a raid with First Lieutenant Hawkeye and the Major himself. Yet the Colonel's thoughts turned inward once again to the eldest Elric brother. Roy wondered if he was well here, or even if he was alive at all. The sadness gripped his heart like a vice at such a thought. Could it be that his Edward was dead?

He could never believe such a thing. For all of the uncertainties in this world, Edward had always been something certain, like that which was carved into stone. In might change as the years pass, but it would always be there unless someone destroyed it. A dark look entered the eyes of the Colonel as they started down to where Archer was supposed to be. He would get the man back, for taking all that he held precious.

---

Edward stared with blank eyes at the red light that rose up from the debris of Lior. The light reminded him of blood...but most of all, it reminded him of the Philosopher's Stone. The goal of his life from the point of his first few days in the military. His true dream going up in smoke just like the lifes of those in the Grand Arcanum.

---

Archer laughed as he once again escaped from the clutches of Colonel Roy Mustang. The man was really bothersome, getting angry because he had taken away the innocence of his subordinate. He knew that the Fullmetal Alchemist had been scarred in more than one way, and now another mental and emotional scar would be added to the boys long list.

---

Images of the Ishbal Massacre flashed behind his eyes as he stood there silently. Lior was now another wasteland, similiar to that of the Ishbal. Roy felt the same emotions boil up within himself as he looked at the ground. He'd have to chase down Edward...and then he'd take care of Archer and all that got in his way.

---

_Curse this damned rain..._ Roy thought to himself as he fought against the rain and wind to return to his home. Riza had called him in early because of an emergency and he'd had to leave before the sun had even crested over the horizon. In his mind, he had better things to do with his time than run around because of some stupid terrorists, but apparently HQ thought differently. The rank of Brigadier General wasn't too much different than his rank of Colonel, what a big surprise.

The Flame Alchemist sighed as he opened the door to his house, shaking the umbrella off before he stepped inside to the warm atmosphere.

"Roy?" a voice called from at the top of the stairs. Roy looked up to see Edward standing there with only his boxers and an over-sized shirt on. The alchemist couldn't hold back the smirk that appeared on his features as onyx eyes scanned over his body. Even though Edward wasn't very tall, he could no longer be considered a shrimp. He was a reasonable height and had enough muscle to look a bit bigger than he really was. To be honest, the Brigadier General was thrilled to have his lover back in shape, mentally and physically.

As it all had ended, he'd killed Frank Archer in a battle outside of Lior. Since then, a year and a half had passed in what could be considered relative peace. The Fuhrer was gone, Alphonse was restored, and Ed was without his automail now. Things were really starting to look up for everyone, even those from Ishbal and Lior were getting breaks. Edward had been promoted to Colonel in the military, go figure.

Life in Central was a bit busy and sometimes frustrating, but nothing could get the two down today. Not even the rain of memories that poured down upon them as they prepared to head to Risembool with the others for Alphonse and Winry's wedding. Things were considerable brighter after it rained.

Author: Well, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed this one, because Motcn did. Review please, I wanna know how I did.


End file.
